Tiger Mountain Peasant Song
by ManiacMolly
Summary: Some say that music is the best way to bring out the true beauty in someone. Kenny x Butters a.k.a. Bunny songfic.


Allright, this was a quick fanfic that was originally a request from a friend that somehow involved Kenny removing his hood. This is what I came up with.

I don't own South Park, nor do I own the song.

Oh, song is Tiger Mountain Peasant Song by Fleet Foxes. If you're reading this fanfic, you should definitely listen to the song after or during reading it. It's a beautiful song!

Enjoy... roll the fanfic!

xx

Butters winced as his sore, delicate fingers plucked the wrong guitar strings for the seemingly millionth time that night. He sighed in frustration, and started over again. His eyes glared at the tab sheet that gave instructions how to play the song. He wanted so badly to learn the song on the acoustic guitar, not only for the feeling of accomplishment, but as a surprise for his lover, Kenny. He knew that it was he and Kenny's favorite song, and he wanted nothing more than for the two to sing it together. He invisioned it like a dream; Kenny pulling off his hood so he could sing along while Butters played the guitar strings perfectly; except there was one problem.

Butters had never played the guitar before. He was destined to get it right, even if it took him all night.

"I'll get it right..." He murmured to himself, focusing back to the tab sheet for a long,  
long night of practice.

xx

The morning was another boring lecture at South Park elementary. Needless to say, nobody was paying any attention to the dull lesson Mr./Ms. Garrison ranted about at the front of the class. Kenny only stared across the room at his blonde lover. Butters looked like a hopeless mess. Dark circles were under his eyes and he looked as though he was struggling to stay awake. Kenny turned to his desk, yanked out a piece of paper from his notebook and scribbled a note. He then snuck it to Butter's desk. Butters rubbed his weary eyes and read the note.

"Are you okay?"

Butters turned back to Kenny, and then the note. He jotted down a quick note back and passed it over to Kenny's desk. Kenny glanced over the note concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just had a really hard time sleeping last night." Suddenly, his attention snapped away from the note at the sound of a ruler smacking against the desk.

"Kenny McCormack, kindly pay attention to the lesson, mister!" Mr. Garrison barked. Kenny nodded like he didn't give a fuck, and the teacher bought it and returned to his useless lesson.

The class was incredibly drawn-out, but finally came to an end. As all of the students shuffled out of the room, Kenny approached his lover.

"Are you sure you're allright? You really don't seem well, love." He inquired, sympathetically hugging Butters.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm allright, ah, I've just been having trouble sleeping, that's all." Butters replied, hugging back.

"Well, get some sleep tonight, okay?" Kenny asked, stealing a quick kiss from Butters. The blonde nodded, and walked back home.

xx

Another long night of practice did nothing but irritate Butters. No matter how many times he tried, he couldn't play the song just right. He tried and tried again, but it all ended in to frustrated tears. He sat on his bed and looked up at the starry sky out the window. He questioned why he wanted to play the song so perfectly, and if it was really worth it. His mind traveled to all of the sweet memories he shared with Kenny.

-flashback-

_"Kenny... I... I have something to say." Butters stammered while he stood in front of his crush. "I know you want to call me a faggot or a pussy for this... but I... I l-like you! No! I love you!" He cried, looking up at Kenny with such anxiety in his bright eyes._

_A long pause occurred between the two, and suddenly, Kenny wrapped his arms around Butter's thin figure and hoisted him into the air._

_"Jesus Christ, Buttercup, you have no idea how long I've been waiting!" He cried with glee, tears rimming the edges of his eyes as he embraced the blonde so tightly. Butters didn't know what to say as he was swung around by Kenny._

_A single tear slipped down his cheek. It was a tear of joy._

-end flashback-

Touched by the memory, Butters returned to his wooden guitar and focused on the tabs once more. He was almost recharged with a new found ambition to perfect the song. He practiced and practiced with undying hope, until finally, at 2 a.m., he played the song without a single mistake. He didn't care if his parents were asleep. He jumped with glee and shouted in joy. He was on a rampage with happiness; so much so that he took his guitar and raced out into the night, heading for Kenny's house. It was bone-chilling cold outside and snowing, but Butters didn't care. To him, the night was perfect. The stars and moon were brilliant in the sky.

As soon as Butters reached Kenny's house, he tapped on the window of Kenny's room. The boy in the orange parka inside stirred awake when the tapping didn't go away. He went to his window and was shocked to see Butters outside, his eyes wide and brilliant with joy. Kenny opened the window hesitantly.

"Butters, what do you want?" He asked tiredly.

"Kenny, I have something I want to show you." Butters said, ushering Kenny outside from the window.

"It's fucking late, Buttercup. Is it that important?" Kenny sighed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Butters nodded excitedly with a pleading look. Kenny couldn't resist the face, and ended up giving in and climbing out the window. He sat face-to-face with Butters in the snow. "Well, what is it?"

Butters smiled, positioned the guitar in his lap, and strummed out the strings. He began to sing:

_"Wanderers this morning came by, Where did they go, graceful in the morning light to banner fair, to follow you softly, in the cold mountain air..."_ he sang gently.

Kenny's heart fluttered. He was so moved from the beautiful sound of the two's favorite songs, and he knew from the look Butters gave him that he wanted him to sing. Kenny loosened the drawstrings of his hood, and slowly slipped it off, thus revealing his elegantly tousled blonde hair and beautiful face. He soon joined with the song.

_"Through the forest, down to your grave where the birds wait and the tall grasses wave, they do not know you anymore..."_ Butters was amazed by how gorgeous Kenny's voice was, and how heavenly his face was. It was like a present was unwrapped before his eyes.

Kenny scooted closer to Butters and wrapped his arm around his lover, as they continued to sing.

_"Dear shadow alive and well, how can the body die you tell me everything, anything true..."_

_"In the town one morning I went, staggering through premonitions of my death, I don't see anybody that dear to me..."_

_"Dear shadow alive and well, how can the body die you tell me everything, anything true..."_

Butters brought the song to a conclusion as he strummed the final notes. Tears welled up in Kenny's eyes, and he smiled ever-so-gently.

"Butters... that was... beautiful!" He exclaimed as he pulled his lover into a warm embrace. "Was that the reason why you were up so late the past week?"

"Yes, Kenny." Butters replied softly. "All for you."

The two shared a long, soft kiss, which was almost interrupted by a sneeze from Butters. He sniffled.

"You're cold, baby." Kenny mumbled, running his arms up and down Butters trembling frame. "Maybe you should head back..." Kenny looked confused when Butters refused to let go.

"Oh... I see how it is. Well in that case, wanna sleep here?" He asked. Butters nodded, and the two climbed back into Kenny's room. Kenny lied down on one side of the bed, and Butters climbed in to the other side. He snuggled up close into Kenny, feeling the heat emenating from his lover's body. Kenny held Butters close, stroking the blonde hair while Butters settled to the sound of Kenny's heartbeat.

They couldn't have asked for anything better.


End file.
